Meetings, Texting, and Wrestlemania
by MASHFAN
Summary: Hunter's in a boring meeting, so he uses the time to text HBK and talk him into coming to participate in Wrestlemania. Set before 'Mania 29


__**AN: Just a little something that popped into my head :) Italics are texts...if there's no name in from of the texts, then they are from Hunter...hope it's not too confusing, lol**

_So, I'm assuming you are available to show up at 'Mania?_

Hunter sent the text to his best friend quickly and quietly from the phone that was currently balanced on his leg under the meeting table he was sitting at. With his schedule being as hectic as it was, he often kept his phone there so he could converse and keep up on other things even during meetings without drawing too much attention to it.

Today, though, he was just bored as hell, and texting Shawn sounded a lot more fun than the current financial meeting that was rehashing numbers he could already give in his sleep...after all, when you're married into the McMahon family, the financial state of the company was often dinner conversation.

And in his defense, he was doing something he needed to do for work, getting Wrestlemania figured out, so he was being somewhat productive, even if it was only an excuse to text and BS with Shawn during a boring meeting.

Thankfully for Hunter's sanity, Shawn didn't appear to be busy with anything where he couldn't use his phone, because he texted back only a minute or so later.

_Shawn: What did you have in mind?_

_I'm going to be going against Lesnar again, so I'm thinking you could be in my corner. After all, he did break your arm, too, so aren't you at least a little pissed and wanting me to beat the hell out of him for you? ;)_

_Shawn: LOL...right. And will I actually MAKE IT to your corner this time, or is Lesnar going to destroy me again? :)_

Hunter smirked, and typed back, _ This time you'll actually make it. Don't worry, I'll save you from the big, bad monster this time :P_

_Shawn: LOL...Thank heavens for that! So how involved in the build to the match are we talking? You know Cam is racing now and I need to be there at his races._

Hunter took a moment to consider the answer to that question, frowning a bit in thought. He knew full well that Shawn would not want to be as involved as Hunter would like him to be...last year he had to metaphorically twist Shawn's arm to get him to be in the ring with him and 'Taker.

If Hunter truly had his way, Shawn would be involved in the WWE (backstage or on-camera, didn't matter which) much more than just around Wrestlemania time. He and Shawn had done this together for so many years that, even if Hunter's main role in the company had and was changing, it just didn't feel right without him.

But he wasn't going to begrudge his friend his family time...he understood that, after all part of the reason Hunter had taken a more executive role was that it gave him the ability to be there in the morning and after school for his girls more often.

Even if the schedule and boring meetings were going to be the death of him.

So he settled for sending back _However much I can talk you into, buddy. At the very least, the RAW before 'Mania to announce that you'll be in my corner. More if I can convince you and you have the time?_

_Shawn: The RAW before 'Mania and 'Mania I can probably do. Not sure about more than that, we'll see._

Hunter fought back a sigh. Part of him was impressed with Shawn's ability to do what few other wrestlers like him had done, and completely step away from the wrestling world and not jump at every opportunity to be back involved, and he was happy for his best friend that he was happy and content...god knew that there was a time when Shawn had been far from it, and he deserved it.

The other, much more childish part was inwardly pouting.

So of course, that's the part he texted to Shawn:

_*pouting*_

This was a conversation they'd had many times since Shawn had retired; after all, Hunter had been pushing to get Shawn back involved in the WWE in some capacity practically since he'd left. Therefore, Shawn was unfazed.

_Shawn: *rolls eyes* You're never going to let up, are you_

_Nope, not until you come back and at least have pity on me enough to help me deal with all the bureaucratic crap._

_Shawn: You seriously want MY help with all the political nonsense? ME? You do realize I'm possibly the last guy you should ask for that kind of thing. In case you've forgotten, I create fires, and excel at fanning them, but not so good at putting them out :P_

Before Hunter could respond to that, Shawn proved that he knew him too well when another text popped up:

_Shawn: Speaking of "political nonsense", you're in a meeting and bored, aren't you? That's why you're pestering me :) It has to be one about finances._

Hunter smiled and texted back, _Guilty as charged. You even nailed the finances. How the hell do you read my mind via text?_

_Shawn: Dude, this is me you're talking to. I KNOW you. Finances are your weakness_

Oh, how true that was. Nothing bored Hunter faster than numbers. He didn't usually mind them so much if he was the one doing the actual calculations the first time, but simply sitting here listening to a presentation about them when he knew them backwards and forwards was just shy of torture.

Another text popped up on his screen, this time it was his wife, who was in the same meeting and apparently had noticed his lack of attention despite his attempt to appear to be following along.

_Stephanie: What are you up to over there on your phone? Not games while in a meeting, I hope ;)_

Hunter glanced over to her, but she was doing a much better job of paying attention (or at least appearing to) than he was as the powerpoint presentation continued and was not looking at him.

So he smirked and sent back, _Nope, no games...just talking to the Road Wife._

He was watching her so caught when she unobtrusively checked her phone and could tell she had to stop herself from laughing at how he had referred to Shawn. A moment later, another one came from her.

_Stephanie: And have you convinced Mr. Wrestlemania to be part of the show yet?_

_Part of Mania yes, more than that not yet. Working on it._

_Stephanie: I think you'll be working for a long while on that one, love. But good luck!_

Almost at the same time Stephanie's latest message came in, he also got one from Shawn

_Shawn: No immediate text back? Did we escape the prison of boredom?_

Hunter bit his lip to keep from laughing as he sent back,_ Nope, you were just dumped for Steph. REAL wife trumps ROAD wife._

It didn't take long before he got back:

_Shawn: Dang it! Not again! :-) That's OK though, because I'm about to abandon you to your fate...the Suganator wants to go on the 4-wheelers. And DAUGHTER trumps BEST FRIEND so ha!_

_WHAT? You're going to leave me to die a slow and painful death of boredom?! NOT COOL! :-)_

All he got in response was

_Shawn: Hahaha!_

Now without Shawn to text and distract him, Hunter forced himself to at least passably pay attention for a few moments, but then his phone again vibrated lightly on his leg.

_Stephanie: You're actually paying attention in a finance meeting? No more HBK?_

_Nope, he abandoned me for his kid. The nerve of that guy!_

_Stephanie: Shame on him, leaving his best friend to expire of boredom :-)_

_I KNOW, right? Some bestie he is._

_Stephanie: LOL...'bestie'? Really? Oh, if only the WWE Universe could see Triple H use the word 'Bestie' like a teenage girl :P_

_Challenge accepted!_


End file.
